


Fire

by Rumrouz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can tell whatever they want, but this is obvious that they love each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> For Vaniya


End file.
